


This Is Not What Friends Do

by DatShippingGirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George's turn to suffer lol, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, No Smut, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Karl Jacobs, Omega Quackity, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity appears for like one second lol, This is a nice fic i promise, basically rage wrote this when i saw that the a/b/o Karl/Sapnap community was severly lacking, but you dont see anything i swear, idk what to tag, just realised all I write about is oblivious fools in love, no beta reader we die like men and women and nonbinary people cuz i dont discriminate lmao, no smut just fluff, oblivious fools, writing this while i ignore my other fic, wrote this to do my part to fill the void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatShippingGirl/pseuds/DatShippingGirl
Summary: George witnesses two of his friends fall in love, and then watches them deny they ever did. Poor George.B O N U S!Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics included for all you Alpha Sapnap and Omega Karl lovers!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 60
Kudos: 205





	1. Something Is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this, I'm assuming it's because you're just as Alpha Sapnap and Omega Karl starved as me, so, enjoy. This was created specifically for people like you <3

The first time George began to notice something was wrong was the afternoon in which he hesitantly approached Karl to ask the younger omega about the slight possibility of him moving out of their shared dorm room so Dream could move in.

“Y’know, seeing as we’re now mates and all…” He ended, bracing for the storm of insults that was no doubt about to hit him for even putting up the idea-

“Yeah, sure, that sounds fine.” Karl hummed, as he grabbed everything he needed for his first class of the day and went to head out the door.

George grabbed him by the arm before he could step outside of the considerably messy room the two shared. Karl huffed in annoyance. 

“What now?” He sighed. George could only blink in disbelief at the casual way the younger spoke. George had spent weeks planning exactly what he would say, and then three more on where the remarkably important conversation would take place and at what time. He had been prepared in advance to deal with excessive screaming, crying and whimpering for at least a week before eventually being allowed to board with Dream, knowing that Karl considered his space in George’s room the key to his spot in George’s heart.

And yet, here Karl was, ready to let go of his space in George’s heart just like that? George had to admit the easy acceptance from his best and clingiest friend hurt. No, it burned. George tightened his grip on Karl’s arm. 

“You don’t even want to talk about this?” George managed to sputter out, disbelief clouding his every word. Karl shrugged.

“No.” He replied carelessly, “and do you mind if I go off to class now?”

“But,but-” George stuttered, “then all those “Dream might be your mate be he sure as Hell isn’t mine”, “Dream, get out of  _ our  _ room” and “GeOrGe DOn’T LeAvE ME FoR ThE dReAmOn” were all just lies?”

“Of course not,” Karl said rather kindly, “but I knew this day was going to come eventually. I mean, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have some kind of contingency plan for this exact moment.” 

George could only gaped in shock.

“Contingency plan?” he echoed dumbly. “You’re leaving me just like that to, to go room with  _ Quackity _ ? I thought you said he snores too loudly for you!”

Karl only gave him another pitying look.

“You wanted me to leave, remember?” He said gently. “And I’m not boarding with Quackity, I’ll just go take up Dream’s empty place in Sapnap’s room. God knows he could use a better roommate than that monster.”

“Sapnap?” George said, again becoming Karl’s echo, his mind whirling. 

“Well, I mean, apart from him and Quackity, there’s not really much choice.” Karl mused, not seeming to fully understand the depths of George’s panic.

“But, he’s an  _ alpha _ .” George whispered, glancing around to make sure their hard partying neighbours weren’t filming their dramatic exchange. (Which was only really dramatic on George’s part, but still.)

“Never picked you to be one to discriminate on other’s secondary genders.” Karl fired back, before walking out the door. “And I’ve shared some classes with Sapnap, he’s actually a pretty chill guy.” He called from halfway down the corridor.

George could only stand there, dumbstruck. 

This was the same Karl he had known since primary school, right? The same small omega who, for all his hating on Dream, had only been able to express this hate to the said man through a bolted door, six months after George had grown acquainted with him? (during the conversation, the distress hormones coming off Karl were so strong George was afraid his friend was going to have a heart attack right there and then.)

Yes, George assured himself as he now gathered up the supplies he needed for his own morning class, it was the same scaredy-cat Karl. After all, just yesterday he had promptly bursted into tears and ran into George’s comforting arms after Chris, (an alpha he had known for longer than George) had accidentally growled near him. (Karl didn’t emerge from George’s arms until Chris apologized and bribed him with chocolates.)

George recalled the casual way in which Karl had remarked he would be boarding with Sapnap- the maybe too casual way. George smirked. So, Sapnap was the exception to Karl’s alpha phobia?

  
Well, this was going to be  _ interesting. _


	2. Something Is Very Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George stumbles upon a disturbing revelation lmaoooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo....  
> People are reading this.  
> I knew there were Alpha Sapnap and Omega Karl lovers somewhere out there! It's not just me hAhAhA

The second sign something was wrong came when George received a text from Karl at freaking three in the freaking morning. He had admittedly not been sleeping, but rather working on a overdue essay, but it was still a bother nonetheless.

Groaning, he reached over his computer and grabbed his phone.

**(Conversation between Karrrrrrrl and Gogy)**

**Karrrrrrrl** : Is Dream there?

George rolled his eyes. In the last week in which Karl had moved in with Sapnap, George had yet to see Karl open up to any other alpha, though, to be fair, it was yet to be seen Karl and Sapnap’s interactions at all- they never emerged together outside of the room they shared.

He sent a quick text telling Karl Dream was not, in fact, present in his room (he had gone to visit his family for a few days) and turned back to work on his essay. Only to be thwarted, when, literally five seconds later, Karl burst into his room.

And immediately scrunched up his nose. “Jeez, has Dream been peeing in here or what?” He commented. “I swear, does that man have to scent everything within five miles of you? I mean, everyone already knows you're his mate.” 

George squinted at Karl with what could only be described as tiredness. 

“Karl.” He said. “It’s three am.” Karl nodded vigorously, obviously hopped up on another one (or more) of his energy drinks, and bounded over to George’s bed.

“I know, I know, it’s just Sapnap’s been stealing all of my chocolate chips so much that I’ve run out, and he won’t buy any, he just eats mine so I had to come here to raid my secret stash…”

Which was, apparently, hidden under George’s bed, George noted for the first time, watching Karl crawl under said space into unknown territory. Deciding on ignoring Karl during his chocolate fueled frenzy, George turned back to the screen in front of him, and began working on (once again) the half written essay he really should’ve finished a month ago.

Or well, he would’ve begun work on the essay if Karl hadn’t then chosen that moment to awkwardly maneuver out from under the bed, which resulted in him standing up and crashing into George’s desk chair, causing George to end up on the floor underneath Karl.

Karl let out a nervous giggle, and quickly bounded off George.

“Sorry, sorry.” He mumbled as he grabbed his chocolate chips and reached out a hand to help George up. “But no harm done, right?” Karl said, a tad nervously, having experienced first hand that George wasn’t exactly the type of person to forgive and forget. (It was a longer story.)

Luckily for Karl, George was in no position to fight the claims that no harm had been done (His tailbone for instance, hurt horribly),having noticed a bigger problem as soon as Karl had leaped upon him. Really, he should’ve noticed the problem sooner, but who could blame his sleep addled brain?

George could only stare with wide eyes at the small omega. Karl, realizing danger was not a foot, turned worried eyes to his friend.

“Hey, are you okay?” Karl asked slowly, and held out his arms. “Do you want to snuggle?” It was known by everyone that George was a sucker for scenting fests, especially ones from omegas he considered part of his “pack”, but, well-

“Not tonight Karl, I’m just a bit too tired, y’know?” George said, and put on a smile he knew would sooth Karl’s worries.

“Oh, yeah! I forgot it was this late.” Karl said with a giggle as he shifted his chocolate chips from hand to hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll be leaving you now I have found my chocolate chips.”

George managed one more weak smile as Karl stepped out of his small room. The door clicked close in the now overwhelming silence, and George’s smile immediately dropped.

He turned his attention to the dark grey hoodie lying on his bedroom floor, left behind by Karl in his rush to leave George in peace. George stared at it for one second, two. Somehow, in the midst of them tumbling into one another, George had managed to somehow strangle the hoodie off of Karl. It had then landed on the floor, but not before brushing George lightly on the arm, causing George to smell something that led him to believe maybe the grey hoodie didn’t belong to Karl after all.

Gingerly pinching the hoodie between two fingers, George lifted the hoodie up to the nose and inhaled the scent of coffee hiding within Karl’s overwhelming vanilla scent. George narrowed his eyes at the first smell, knowing that the smell of coffee was something that belonged to one alpha he knew well-

His door burst open with a clang for the second time that night, and Karl stood there, fidgeting nervously. 

“Hey, um, I left my hoodie here, so I’ll just grab it and leave you in peace for reals this-” Karl’s eyes found the hoodie nestled in George’s hand.

“...time…” He finished lamely. The two stared at each other, acknowledging in silence what they both knew.

George broke the silence, scoffing slightly.

“ _ Your  _ hoodie, you say?” He said, causing Karl to dip his head and shift around guilty. “Karl, I’m pretty sure, no, I’m positive you mean  _ Sapnap’s _ hoodie.” George paused, and stared at the fidgeting Karl in silence.

“Why are you wearing Sapnap’s hoodie, Karl?” He said softly.

Karl attempted a casual laugh and failed miserably. 

“Y’know I just like wearing my friend’s clothes.” He said, trying for a casual manner, and failing once again. 

George could only stare at his friend with raised eyebrows. Karl’s excuse was a copout, and they both knew it. Karl had never, ever worn any of George’s clothes, or any of those of his other close friends, nor had Karl expressed an interest too.

If anything, Karl’s feeble excuse had only confirmed George’s suspicions that something was wrong. But....George was too tired for this shit, and Karl was the stubbornest person he knew. If Karl didn’t want to tell him why he was wearing Sapnap’s hoodie? Well, George would never find out.

Admitting defeat, he silently handed Sapnap’s hoodie over to Karl, and motioned for him to leave. Karl’s eyes lit up in relief, and he bounded over to George, squeezing him into a hug that was not unwelcomed.

And if George noticed Karl was wearing another coffee smelling hoodie in the morning, he wasn’t going to say anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOngeR chAptER!
> 
> Special commendations-  
> LizzVidss  
> glowsquidlife


	3. The Mess Becomes More Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuhhh, Karl? Sapnap? That really isn't how friends act, like, really isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else been noticing my weekly updates? Hehe. I'm such a good author, consistently doing my part to fill the void.

“GeOrGE! Karl yelled as he bounced his way through the cafeteria towards the table George was sitting at, bumping into multiple people as he did so.

George only rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to Quackity’s rant on how ducks were people too. (Just don’t ask.)

The warbled scream of “GeOrGE” was unfortunately a recurrence that happened whenever George chose to sit in the cafeteria for lunch, as, well, George didn’t actually know. Who knew when it came to Karl. For all George knew, the scream could possibly be one of war as much as a yell for love.

When Karl finally made his way over to George and began chatting rapidly non-stop, at a speed in which all words were rendered ineligible, George couldn’t help noticing that not only was Karl wearing another one of Sapnap’s hoodies, (which was, by now, a common occurrence) but that said hoodie was the specific one George had seen on Sapnap himself that very morning...at breakfast. 

George hid his smirk behind his hand. Well, he wasn’t going to say something about it, after all-

“So it’s getting serious, huh?”

-Quackity would say something for him.

Karl stopped his rapid spile abruptly and turned to Quackity in pure confusion.  
“Whaddya mean?” He asked, eyes crinkingling worriedly.

“Nothing too serious.” Quackity replied slyly. “I was just complimenting the amazing relationship you and Sapnap share. I mean, I can only hope to someday find a connection like the one you two have.”

George would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t take some pleasure in the way Karl’s face filled with pink at Quackity’s implications and started screaming gibberish about how he and Sapnap were just friends.

George, no matter what some would’ve said, was not oblivious to the world around him. He understood that an omega, wearing an alpha’s clothes was no “friendly gesture”: no matter what Karl thought he knew about the matter. It was more of an action associated with mated pairs, as carrying around possessions of their Alpha would typically make the mated omega feel safer. Hell, George wore Dream’s hoodie to bed, where he was bound to be snuggled next to Dream anyway.   
And no one could deny the way Karl’s eyes sparkled whenever he talked about Sapnap. His whole demeanor would change, turning more confident and happy as he spoke about who was (no doubt) his favorite person.

So, maybe George did take joy in someone finally attempting to get Karl to see he had completely fallen for his roommate.

“-Anyway, why would you ever think we’d be together like that? Sapnap doesn’t even like me like that!”

George winced at the vulnerable undertone that seeped through Karl’s indignant voice. Exchanging a quick glance with Quackity, George wrapped Karl into a tight hug, and rocked him side to side.

“Hey, Quackity was just joking around” George murmured soothingly, as Quackity nodded eagerly beside him.  
“Yeah, I was just teasing Karlos, I know you two are just really good friends-”

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

Both George and Quackity tensed at the new voice, as neither (being an omega and a beta) were suitably prepared or equipped from the protective pheromones seeping from the Alpha standing next to them.

“Oh, hey Sapnap.” George said, careful to not advoke the alpha more. He attempted a grin. “Karl’s just feeling a bit under the weather, that’s all oOF.”

After elbowing George in a very special place, Karl pushed his way out of George’s arms, and ran over to Sapnap, tears running down his face.

When Karl pushed his head into Sapnap’s chest, crying silently, the protective pheromones vanished, replaced with immediate concern.

“Hey, babe it’s okay.” Sapnap crooned, enveloping Karl into a hug. He gently rubbed his chin on top of Karl’s head, releasing calming pheromones as he did so, murmuring sweet nothings. Eventually, Karl emerged from Sapnap’s chest, and George noted with profound relief that the tears had stopped.

He also noted, (rather slyly) that Sapnap’s face, noting the same thing, relaxed minimalistically.   
“Do you want to tell me what that was about?” Sapnap asked softly, still clinging onto Karl tightly, who shook his head. Sapnap’s eyes flashed in disappointment.   
“Well, if you ever feel that way again, just come to me, and I’ll deal with whoever made your beautiful face so sad.” Sapnap said, a touch of a growl in his tone as he shot a pointed glare towards Quackity and George. The two in question shifted uncomfortably.  
Karl giggled.   
“Okay nimrod.” He chirped, looking up at Sapnap happily. Sapnap chuckled lowly, and ruffled his hair before walking back to the table he had come from. Karl turned back to his friends.   
“Sorry for getting so down and out guys, all this homework is really getting to me…”

George exchanged another silent look with Quackity, and the other nodded, confirming George's suspicions.

Sapnap had turned into a protective mate right in front of their eyes, and neither he nor Karl had noticed.

Dear god. This whole mess was more tangled than George had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, sorry for the many MANY mistakes you guys probably found reading this. Feel free to point them out to me in the comments. Anyways-  
> Special commendations!!
> 
> For the very special commenting peeps:  
> millionx157  
> samunigiri
> 
> For the very special bookmarking peeps:  
> Msal  
> IrenedeFOUW  
> aneiraixsm  
> TECHNOPRETTY  
> olivia1107  
> lezzbian  
> Urshrine  
> povbea  
> honknicole  
> Pastel_Sprout  
> hefbvoiwrb  
> emprior  
> Lily_xox  
> glowsquidlife  
> esthermedina539  
> Unbridaledrage  
> addiwithani


	4. The Mess Explodes All Because Of Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this...are we finally getting to the climax?? Pog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for all the grammar mistakes that will be found within this fic. Due to fine print, you are unable to sue me, or anyone else on my team, including:  
> Me  
> Me  
> Me  
> Oh god I'm so alone.

George woke up on Sunday to the wonderful sound of silence. He sighed happily, at bliss with himself and his surroundings. After working hard on long overdue essays, and failing miserably at taking tests, George thought he rather deserved the two week holiday that lay ahead of him. Of course, he wouldn’t have minded it being longer, but he’d take what he could get.

Rolling over sleepily, George hazily reached out for his mate, unconsciously seeking the extra layer of happiness Dream always managed to supply on top of his own.

George’s Dream seeking hands grasped rumpled sheets, but no Dream.

No.

Dream.

George let out a startled whine, and jolted up out of bed. Of course. How could he have forgotten. Dream was down in Florida with Sapnap, visiting family and old friends, essentially taking advantage of the break to do meaningful things that Dream would reflect on when he was older with a smile. And, good for Dream! Why shouldn’t he be out and about, making meaningful memories without it George, it wasn’t like George was, well, the most important person in Dream’s life.

George forced himself to stop his urgent pacing around the room, and shoved on some clothes, heart warming when he found a neatly folded pack of hoodies Dream had thoughtfully left behind for him. Pulling on one of the many pale yellow hoodies quieted the incessant panic that had been raging inside George for the first time all morning.

George sunk to the floor, clutching the hoodie with both hands as he hastily breathed in his mate’s soap smell. Dream really did think of everything. Surrounded by proof of Dream's presence in his life, George, now able to think straight, acknowledged that Dream actually hadn’t meant to leave him behind in their shared dorm to enjoy the holidays alone.

He had in fact planned a long, romantic road trip for them on the way to his home state, filled with exciting things to visit. George winced as he remembered the kicked puppy look that had taken over Dream’s face when George had tried to gently explain to him why he would not be coming on the romantic road trip to Florida Dream had spent a week planning out obsessively.

The news had not been taken well, and had ended with Dream stalking out of the room, yelling that he was sure Sapnap would love to go on the romantic road trip with him, in which Sapnap, who had been standing outside of their room waiting for the fight to end, had promptly yelled no.

Turns out Sapnap had his own solo road trip down to Florida planned.

Which led back to the real reason George had flat out refused to go to Florida. 

Sapnap was going to Florida, and-

George’s phone beeped loudly out of him, shaking him out of his thoughts. Inhaling the scent of Dream’s hoodie one more time, George stood up slowly and answered the phone.

“...hello?” He said quietly, the earliness of the hour suddenly sinking it. (George swore on his life 6:30am was earlier than anyone should have to get up.)

“Hey George, can you come down here.” Quackity whispered back, and George straightened unconsciously at the unusually serious tone in his voice.

“Why, what’s wrong?” A hint of panic entered George’s tone as he searched for his shoes. “And where are you?”

“I’m at that cafe down near the gardens, y’know the one we always go to? And, um, Karl’s here.” 

George paused the action of wiggling awkwardly in his shoes as a sense of great doom overtook him. 

Sapnap was going to Florida, and Karl was not.

George was not stupid. The only reason he was able to survive a two week long separation from the love of his life was because George’s needy omega self had proof that Dream was committed to being the love of his life: the mating bond and mark he and Dream shared.

Karls (very complicated with vague guidelines) relationship with Sapnap didn’t feature such confirmation, and, well, p ast experiences with Karl’s clingy nature had only told George that this was not going to end well, along with his countless experiences of looking after omega friends who were not mated struggle when the alpha they depended on disappeared, for weeks, or sometimes months at a time. And there was no questioning the intense dependability Karl displayed towards Sapnap, a fact that had been proven again and again over the past recent weeks. (The most noticeable being when Sapnap had needed to go to the bathroom when they had all been hanging at a mall, and Karl had followed him inside.)

“George?” Quackity whispered-yelled scratchily through the phone. “You there?” George opened his door.

“I’m coming, and Quackity?” George whispered-yelled back as he ran down the corridor.

“Yes?”

“For the love of god, please at least try on your nurturing side for once in your life, just until I can get there.”

Quackity’s squawks of protest were cut short by George stabbing the end button on his phone violently. No matter how much Dream wanted him in Florida, it was obvious Karl needed him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my hand at a cliffhanger, and failed miserably lmao. Don't worry, Karl will be back in more than spirit next chapter :D  
> Special Commendations!!
> 
> For someone very, very special:  
> samunigiri
> 
> For the very special commenting peeps:  
> mcyeet  
> Lusinexieratrie   
> CodeForGlory  
> Vampire_Lullabies
> 
> For the very special bookmarking peeps:  
> starflash99  
> Henry_Rogers  
> beanisssad  
> C4traK1nn1e  
> mcyeet  
> Pikabacca  
> foxReactor


	5. Well F*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap's gone sound the alarm bells. WEEEE OOOOO WEEEE OOOOO 
> 
> I really need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...im just going to be honest here the reason I didn't update last week was not because of my mental health or anything important like that, but because I decided watching Ranboo and Tubbo content was more important. Think of that however you want lmao.

George approached the cafe in the freezing cold. He shivered and let out small puffs of steam as he breathed heavily, courtesy of his frantic run from his dorm. Laying his hand flat on the cool glass of the welcomingly blue cafe door, George pushed lightly, allowing a light stream of warmness to blow over him gently. 

An employee looked up slowly from the table they were wiping, no doubt still dazed from the earliness of the hour. (George still continued to insist 6:30 was early.) “Are you here to try our all new breakfast special?” The employee asked flatly, still wiping the table with the same amount of energy, which was, considerably, not a lot. George, his mind still half with the Karl problem at hand, only continued to stare at the poor employee, who was starting to look like they wanted to quit effectively immediately. They pointed up at a vibrant pink poster displaying a smiling stack of pancakes and smiled in what looked to be in a painful fashion.

“Buy One, Get Ten Free!” The employee read out, in an attempted chipper voice. (which sounded more sarcastic to George, but the poor employee was trying their best.)

“Uh, no sorry.” George spluttered. “I actually just came here to-”

“Can we have two more stacks of pancakes please Joe?” Quackity yelled loudly, appearing out of nowhere next to George. The employee nodded glumly and walked off.

“You know their name?” George half whispered incredulously, eyes only widening more when Quackity mouthed back no. Shaking his head, George snapped his attention back to the matter at hand and shook Quackity violently.

“Where’s Karl?!” He whisper-screamed. Before Quackity could answer, the distinct sounds of microwaving started up loudly, and then abruptly ended. Joe walked back out of the kitchen and placed two plates of limp pancakes next to a slouched over middle aged man, who, George noted with pity, was wearing a rather stained oversized hoodie. He noted the grubby plates stacked unevenly next to the man’s left shoulder, and came to the conclusion that the man was going through a break up he had not orchestrated. George mused the possibilities of perhaps patting the man on the back before finding Karl, in a show of support to his fellow-

The middle aged man shifted slightly, causing the hoodie thrown over his head to move slightly, revealing fluffy hair George would’ve known anywhere. 

“...Karl?” George whispered incredulously, “Is that  _ you _ ?” 

Karl shifted slightly, his only sign of response towards George’s rather harsh words, and pulled the hoodie, (which George now knew was Sapnap’s) tighter over his head. Quackity shot George a look, which clearly said, _ yes Karl is a middle aged man now, deal with it _ .

“Look man!” Quackity then said out loud brightly, as he bounded over to the slouched Karl, dragging George behind him, “More pancakes have arrived just for you!”

Karl sat up slowly, and glanced at the steaming stacks of pancakes beside him, in a confused yet excited way that told George he had not even subconsciously noticed the employee put down the pancakes. 

“...pancakes?” Karl mumbled incoherently. “.....for-” 

At this point Karl struggled visibly as he tried to gather his thoughts. Pity collapsed over George in a big wave. He took a seat beside his struggling friend and smiled sadly.

“Pancakes for you?” He gently pointed out.

Karl nodded furiously.

“Pancakes for me.” He repeated shakily, and began shoveling said pancakes into his mouth with energy George didn’t realise middle aged men had. Karl quickly abandoned the provided fork and began scooping syrup dribbled mess with shaking hands in reckless abandon. 

George looked over to Quackity in a panic, and the beta in return gestured towards his phone.

**(Conversation between QuaCK and Gogy)**

**Gogy:** How many pancakes has he had already

**QuaCK:** ……the less you know the better

**Gogy:** QUACKITY I SWEAR TO GOD

**QuaCK:** Man, don't shoot the messenger! Pancakes were the only thing that got him to communicate, okay?

**Gogy:** You call that communicating?

Looking up from their phones, George and Quackity turned to Karl, who, having now finished the pancakes, was attempting to stack the empty plates unsuccessfully, while Joe hovered nearby nervously.

“To how he was acting earlier, yes.” Quackity said with a sigh. “You didn’t see him earlier when he came into my room George. He was in no state of human interaction, and, I think-” Quackity lowered his voice and glanced around nervously. George leaned forward in nervous anticipation.

“I think he started to drop before I managed to snap him out of it.” Quackity whispered nervously, and George’s heart broke for his poor omega friend. Dropping was what omega’s typically did in situations they deemed life threatening, and was a state of near-death. For Karl to do that, well, it wasn’t exactly unexpected. His Alpha had left him for two weeks, and Karl’s inner omega had nothing to reassure themselves that Sapnap would be returning, leaving Karl’s clingy self in a very scary situation.

In fact, as George continued to observe Karl’s half hearted behaviour, George realised-

“Karl?” He inquired cautiously. He received no response from his friend, who only continued to attempt to stack plates. 

“Karl, hun, you there?” George asked gently, heart beginning to race. 

No response was given, or any indication the words had been heard.

“Shit.” George said violently, standing up abruptly. Quackity looked up at him in alarm. 

“George-”

“Quackity.” George interrupted, “that’s not Karl right now, that his omega.” 

Quackity, for the first time his short life, went silent in shock.

“..Well fuck.”

Karl threw a stack of plates at Joe and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this chapter added mostly nothing to the plot.  
> Anyways,  
> SPECIAL COMMENDATIONS :D
> 
> Two Very Special Peeps:  
> sighsanarchy  
> mcyeet
> 
> The Very Special Commenting Peeps:  
> TheTimeTravelingStick  
> paprika60   
> glowsquidlife  
> B_rk  
> (Oki I feel like I've missed some people, so um, im sorry if you commented and didn't get your special place on this list.)
> 
> The Very Special Bookmarking Peeps:  
> seaspider10  
> joinmeinpieces  
> georgiepomley  
> stephmarie12  
> Rubygail  
> AmazingKrissy  
> mooseypies  
> cafeisque  
> TheTimeTravelingStick  
> Shadows_Are_Running  
> Jsinge07  
> Emuh  
> Etherikal  
> s0mewhatAlive  
> karawastaken  
> wlwshinsou

**Author's Note:**

> If that one person who requested Puffy/Nihachu is reading this- I promise I will write that soon.


End file.
